1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to unlocking systems, and particularly, to a wireless unlocking system.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlocking elements, such as mechanical keys or magnetic cards, may be used to lock or unlock a door of a house. If the unlocking elements are forgotten or lost, then a person the house cannot get inside the house through the door. The user needs to wait for someone else to open the door.
Therefore, it is desirable for a system and method, which can overcome the limitations described.